1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor light emitting diode (LED) converts electrical energy into light energy through the recombination of electrons and holes, to emit light due to materials included therein. LEDs are widely used as in general illumination devices, display devices, and general light sources at present, and the further development thereof is being accelerated.
In particular, with the commercialization of a cellular phone keypad, a side mirror turn signal, a camera flash and the like, using a gallium nitride (GaN)-based light emitting diode of which the development and entry into wide-spread use have been completed, the development of general illumination devices using light emitting diodes has been actively undertaken in recent years. Applications thereof including backlight units for large-sized TVs, vehicle headlights, and general illumination devices have progressed to large-sized, high-output, and high-efficiency products from small-sized portable products, such that light sources having characteristics required byproducts in which they are intended for use are required.
In order to improve low light extraction efficiency of a light emitting diode, a light emitting diode having a structure in which a substrate has been removed has been used. However, since a growth substrate is separated from a semiconductor layer by a laser lift-off (LLO) process, the semiconductor layer may be degraded or damaged and broken due to the generation of relatively high temperatures from a laser beam, whereby a production yield may be reduced.